If I Told You
by The DI
Summary: Oneshot song fic. Logan and Rory tell each other how they feel


Logan Huntzberger. The playboy of Yale. Girls fall at his feet daily. His most poignant relationship to date was one miss Rory Gilmore. She was the one that intrigued him most. They have a weird relationship, more friends with benefits if you will. But the playboy was falling in love and wanting strings. The whole nine yards. He's just not sure if she wants him back.

Logan and the Yale crew with Rory in tow, just got back from New York after taking in dinner and a show, The Wedding Singer. After dropping Rory off at Branford, Logan stood outside her window and thought of the show they just saw. Robbie and Julia reminded him a lot of himself and Miss Gilmore.

_Waiting here underneath your window_

_Hoping for some kind of sign_

_Every move, every tiny gesture_

_Only proves that you're not mine_

_I could write you a thousand love songs_

_Search the world for the perfect tune and rhyme_

_But what good would it do when it seems I'm out of time_?

He knew that she wanted some kind of relationship with him, but with his reputation it was hard to grasp the truth. So he simply sat down on a bench and watched her, thinking of the words he longed to tell her.

_If I told you_

_All the words I've yet to say_

_Would they matter_

_Or would you simply turn and walk away_

_If I hold you_

_Will you tell me I should go_

_Do I chance it_

_Or would it just be better not to know?_

Rory Gilmore was a small town girl with big dreams. Always wore her heart on her sleeve. After getting back from New York, she thought long about the show she saw and the people she accompanied. She wondered about her relationship with the young Huntzberger. Was it really worth the pain? She wants the strings, but is afraid if she pushes for commitment that it will drive him away. As she unpacks she decides to think about what she wants out of it all.

_Who's that girl with the perfect future_

_Her reflection says it all_

_Trying hard to pretend she's eager_

_Searching for some way to stall_

_So unsure of the road she's chosen_

_Faced with feelings her heart should not allow_

_One things certain, it seems_

_That she just can't turn back now_

_If she can't tell her how_

Rory then looked out her window and saw Logan sitting across the way deep in thought. She then decided once and for all that she was going to tell him how she really felt. At the same time, Logan looked up at the window and saw Rory staring at him. He then ran inside to talk with her.

_If I told you_

_All the words I've yet to say (all the words)_

_Would they matter_

_Or would you simply turn and walk away?_

_If I hold you (If I hold you)_

_Will you tell me I should go?_

_Do I chance it_

_Or would it just be better not to know?_

_Would it just be better not to know._

Logan knocked on the door. Rory answered, and was about to say something but was cut off with the most passionate kiss she had ever received. As soon as he let go, Logan told her his true feelings and she reciprocated. They held each other for a long time until Logan broke the ice and finally told her that he was in love with her. It was better to know. Telling each other was the way to pure happiness.

A year later, they went back to see the Wedding Singer as an anniversary gift. When Robbie stood outside Julia's bedroom window and sang "If I Told You" Rory looked at Logan gave a huge smile and a hand squeeze. At the end of the show, during curtain, Logan proposed in front of 1,500 people. Lorelai and Luke were present in the audience unbeknownst to Rory. The night was magical as well as the proposal.

It was the perfect ending to a new beginning.

AN: The Wedding Singer: Based on the 1998 New Line Cinema film starring Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore. Broadway musical premiered at the Al Hirschfeld Theater in New York City on April 27, 2006 starring Stephen Lynch and Laura Benanti. Book, Music and Lyrics by Matthew Sklar, Chad Beguelin and Tim Herlihy. The song in this fic is called "If I Told You".

Gilmore Girls: Owned by ASP and the CW. if I owned it the 6th season wouldn't have existed.


End file.
